Same Game, New Stage, New Contestants
by SEESWildCard
Summary: With the game being cancelled in this world, Deus decides to look for another world to host his game. After several hours of searching, he has found the new stage. M for gore and language in later chapters. Challenge from The Infamous Man.


**Disclaimer - I do not own Mirai Nikki, Naruto, and any of the other series that made a cameo in this chapter. Neither do I make any profit from making this fic. This premise does not belong to me either. This story is a challenge from The Infamous Man.**

* * *

The game was cancelled. Deus ex Machina had planned for a competition to decide his successor after learning of his impending death. He had chosen 12 candidates, each one unique in a certain way. Now, it may be against common sense to grant the chance to become god to mentally troubled people, but the game wasn't just about choosing a successor, but to provide the god with a final piece of entertainment before his death.

And now, that was all over even before it had truly began. John Balks, one of the chosen competitors had come to him with an idea. The Diaries. Devices that would predict the future in different ways. Deus agreed to it, helping John create the diaries in order to make his game more interesting. And one of those diaries had ended up convincing Deus to stop the game.

A diary John was developing, one that he intending to use himself, the Watcher, had the ability to read the entries of the other diaries. It had managed to detect and scan a diary that shouldn't exist. A diary that contained the events of the game that had yet to be. A diary that contained entries detailing the deaths of nearly all of the chosen participants, and even Deus' overseer, Akise Aru.

Obviously, this new information more or less state that his game was aborted. But Deus still needed a successor. He could just pick a random person of the street for it but Deus wanted one last entertainment before his death.

Soon he decided to go through with the game to find a successor. But he would need some new contestants. Deus then decided to use the Akashic Record, the record of all things that have, are, and will be, the goal of nearly every magus in a sizable portion of the multiverse, for a rather mundane purpose.

To locate a world interesting enough to host the game.

The game will go on, but with a different location and different contestants. He looked through various universes in search of interesting contestants.

He saw a world where high-school students fought gods by summoning their psyche. He considered using that world, but after discovering that several gods had already taken up residence in that particular universe he relented. Deus may be one of the stronger multiverse gods but he wasn't exactly keen on going against the Crawling Chaos and the Night Queen.

He passed over another world, one where magical ability determined social standing. He quickly decided not to use said world. Those so-called 'nobles' just rubbed him the wrong way. There was some interesting possible candidates there, like that blue-haired princess and that bald flame mage, but there just wasn't enough 'interesting' people in the world to make up for the fact that the world was rather boring.

He passed over another world. In this one, there was also a competition on who will become that world's god. There was some interesting contestants, like that boy who could turn ideals into reality, and that demon who had eaten the world's current God. But despite the amount of interesting people in that world, Deus decided against using it as a stage for his contest.

Another interesting world that caught Deus's eye was a world where there were a group of five people, each with a unique skill and mental problems that made them unable to gain any other employment than the one they had made for themselves. A Corpse Delivery Service. An odd and interesting idea. But Deus once again decided against it.

After several minutes of browsing through various universes, including an odd one where humanity was at war with an all female species that fed on semen and another odd one where woman outnumbered men 471:1, he found the world that would host his game.

A world where ninjas possessed supernatural powers and beings of mass destruction walked the earth only to be sealed inside children. And he found what he wanted in contestants. A child who had suffered abuse from her family and had maintained her will to live by relying on a boy who was completely oblivious to her feelings. A man who had seen the horrors of war and had decided to make a war so horrifying that there wouldn't be wars for a short time, creating brief periods of peace. A man who had belief in heroes shattered and wished to live in an illusion.

Many more such people occupied the world. It was an interesting one. It will be the one where the game to decide who inherits the power of a god would take place.

Deus scanned the world for contestants. After a few minutes he had found them. He sent Murmur into the world to deliver the diaries. And when Deus's assistant had left, he once again reached into the Akashic records.

The game would need an overseer. Akise Aru had proven useful, but he would not do in this world. He looked into the records and he found what he was looking for.

The Throne of Heroes.

Yes, one of these Heroic Spirits would serve well as an overseer. Deus browsed through the various heroes and found one he believed would best suit the world of ninjas. He gave the hero the title of overseer and sent him into the world.

After all that was done, Deus relaxed in his throne. This would be interesting.

* * *

In the middle of Konohagakure, in a small apartment, Naruto Uzumaki slept. And instead of his usual dreams with him looking at his face carved on the Hokage mountain next to the Fourth's face, dreamed of meeting a god and receiving a gift.

When he woke up the next morning, he began to wonder if it was truly a dream.

The following night, Hinata Hyuuga slept. She wished to retreat into the world of dreams, away from the pain of real life. She too dreamed of meeting a deity and receiving a gift instead of her usual dreams of being happily married to her crush.

The next morning, she new that from then on, her dreams would come true.

* * *

**A/N - And there is the prologue. As you know from the summary, this is my take on TIM's Future Diary/Naruto crossover challenge. I hope I can make this work.**

**I wonder who can catch all the references. **

**Please review.**


End file.
